


skz one

by kinoverse (hamogubin)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Platonic Changlix, changbin just wants some peace, felix is cute, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamogubin/pseuds/kinoverse
Kudos: 7





	skz one

“Hey, Felix, check this out!” Changbin yelled from their living room, as he adjusted himself in a comfortable position hogging all the space that was there in their sofa.

“What is it, Hyung?” Felix came waddling, after he had just finished washing his face inside the bathroom.

The two of them were both left in the dorms together with Hyunjin who was sleeping soundly inside the room that he, Jisung and Seungmin share, while the rest of the members were out recording for their new album. The three of them were able to finish quickly recording their parts, and was allowed by both Chan and the staff to take the day off, whilst Changbin worked on adding the finishing touches to the songs they’d already done.

Changbin found a website that contained all the movies he and Felix had been dying to watch in the middle of his work, and he was so excited to show it to Felix that he basically closed the assignment Chan had asked him to work on for their album and made an account for the website.

“I just found where we could watch all Pokemon series for free” Changbin exclaimed when Felix arrived and plopped himself beside Changbin who made space for him the freckled boy to sit on, their eyes glued to the laptop.

“I still don’t understand why you’ve been so eager to find free sites to watch movies on, when we have netflix” Felix muttered making Changbin whine like a baby.

“No one wants to pay for it, we can’t just live off of creating new accounts every time the free trial expires” Changbin argued and flailed his arms around.

“Yes we can” Felix whispered, then made a thumbs up.

“Right now, I don’t know if I want to hug you or shove you off a bridge” Changbin glared at Felix who was wiggling his eyebrows still trying to persuade him to just create another netflix account.

“Can I pick?” Felix asked too innocently that Changbin swore so many profanities just came into his head, he couldn’t pick which one to call Felix with.


End file.
